1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stands for dolls and in particular to a stand set for dolls that will display the craft work of the garments worn by the doll while remaining hidden from view.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people spend time crocheting and sewing dresses for dolls. The most common size dolls for show and competition are 111/2 and 15 inches in height. Typically these dolls are supported by stands to display the art work and craftsmanship of the clothing by which they are adorned. Doll stands currently available do not support the doll in a fashion that will prevent them from tipping over, prevent the clothing from sagging or bunching up, or show the clothes in the best manner. Doll stands are visible and detract from the appearance of the displayed garment.
Examples of prior art doll stands are seen in U.S. Patents. A very common wire stand for a doll is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,632 issued Jun. 23, 1970 to Hall. A U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,409 was issued on Nov. 22, 1977 to Ventura for an ornamental design for a doll stand that is not as common as the wire stand. Sapkus et al. received a patent grant on Nov. 28, 1978 for a doll stand that supports the doll by one leg. This was U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,251. Des. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,920 was issued on Feb. 6, 1990 to Butler for another form of doll stand. A wire doll stand is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,932 issued Aug. 14, 1990 to Riveral, Jr. et al.
The cited prior art shows the shortcomings to which this invention is addressed. The doll stands are not constructed in a manner that will allow needle work and crochet work to be displayed in the most advantageous form.